Anti-Gravity Blaster (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Anti-Gravity Blaster (PGW). |Level required = Level 7 |attribute = |grade = |released = 5.4.1 |theme = Futuristic Themed |number = 40}} The Anti-Gravity Blaster is a Heavy weapon added in the 5.4.1 update. Appearance It has a gray/white base, with a red barrel, with the end being black. Red light can be seen coming out of the barrel. On its body, it has displays of the weapon's status, depicted as being overcharged, due to orange displays and lights. It has a battery clip found on the gun's rear end. When fired, it fires a mass of orange, circular waves of energy. Strategy The weapon has a large blast radius compared to most other explosive guns. Its knockback effect is also useful for disorienting foes. Tips *This weapon is very good to Rocket Jump with. Use this tactic to ambush unsuspecting players or to escape a bad situation. *This weapon has a large ammunition reserve, but it has a low firing speed. Try to aim well, or at least quick swap to completely reduce the cool down, catching the opponent with splash damage may be easier. If they are rocket jumping straight towards you however, a single headshot with a sniper might be enough to take them down. *Its large explosive radius and slow bullet traveling speed means it is more effective at close distances. Be cautious of its large radius where it makes it more easy for accidental suicides. *Make sure to have jump enhancing accessories like the Storm Trooper Boots or the Berserk Boots while attempting to rocket jump with this weapon. The large radius will not allow you to jump a normal high to avoid self damage. *Keep in mind that this weapon can push your enemies a considerable distance when used, otherwise it will be difficult to get consecutive hits. *A good strategy is using boots that allow double jump, and hop around while firing this weapon. It is mostly recommended to fire this weapon to the ground and near at the enemy at the same time as well. Counters *If the user is jumping in irregular patterns towards you from a distance, using a rapid-firing, long-ranged rifle is more effective since snipers will miss more often. *This weapon's fair magazine size and high damage means that users will outlast many other Heavy weapons. However be sure to have an effective backup in case you empty your shots. *Its advised to avoid close confrontation with a user of this weapon in general since they are known to jump around constantly around you making any sort of counterattack difficult. *Pickoff its users from long ranges. *Lure its users to a small space for easier to hit them with the Heavy weapon of your choice. Recommended Maps *Mafia Cottage *Sky Islands *Parkour City Equipment Setups Have a strong Melee weapon and a strong Primary weapon equipped, to fend off close quarter players. This weapon's projectile travels slowly, making it less effective at range. Have a good Sniper weapon, such as the Prototype, or the Anti-Hero Rifle for these distances. Changelog 5.4.1 * The Anti-Gravity Blaster is released. 9.3.0 * The weapon was nerfed from being able to hold up to 2436 bullets to an unknown capcity. 10.1.0 * The explosion color was changed from blue to orange. Trivia *It seems to take the shape of a Portal Gun from the famous Portal series. **However, it knocks the enemies further instead of making a portal. *It seems to have a bigger blast radius than explosive weapons. *This can kill an unarmored player in 2 hits, and if one is lucky, it can kill targets in one hit. * The Science Lab map is made with this weapon in mind and even includes advertisements and functions of it. *It has the same reload animation with most pistol-energy type weapons. *The Rocket Jump for this gun is very high. *In older versions, the Anti-Gravity Blaster used to shoot in an arc pattern. However, it is now changed to shoot forward. *According to a few signs in Science Lab, it is called the 'Gravitation Cannon'. * Since the Flower Power's former removal, when attacked by it, it would appear as an Anti-Gravity Blaster. * This weapon received a slight texture change in color in an update that is unknown. * In a past update this weapon used to hold up an enormous amount of ammunition, up to 2436 bullets in reserve which was likely because of its name being "Overcharged" Blaster, this was however nerfed in the 9.3.0 update. * In the later versions, Anti-Gravity Blaster and its upgrades had Area Force Push Effect, for rocket jumps. This weapon maintains that effect, but the description doesn't say it. However, it said Area Damage instead. * In the older versions of Pixel Gun 3D, this was the most popular gun to use to glitch out of maps. Gallery Overharged in use.jpg|In use. Anti Gravity Blaster.jpg|In the old Armory. Anti-Gravity Blaster.jpg|An advertisement promoting the Anti-Gravity Blaster. In sue.jpg|The original Anti-Gravity Blaster in use. Gravity gun old.jpeg|In the old Armory. LeaderboardsFaik.jpg|A player holding it in the menu. Anti-GravityBlaster 11.0.jpeg|In the 11.0.0 Armory. Anti-Gravity Blaster Up1.png|The former Charged Blaster. Also in use.jpg|Also in use. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Single Shots Category:Rare